


Asexual Pride

by thatgirlwithideas



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gen, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwithideas/pseuds/thatgirlwithideas
Summary: Peter Parker experiences Pride for the first time as well as tell a few people that he trusts about his sexuality.





	Asexual Pride

Peter Parker. Superhero, student, and an all around sweetheart.

In his spider suit, he would survey the streets of Queens, making sure everyone was safe.

He and Tony Stark would fly through the city, saving people.

All of a sudden Peter looked down and saw vendors getting ready for Pride. The boy smiled under his mask. He has always wanted to go to Pride but he never had time to, some villain always showed up.

Tony looked from the flag to the young hero, "You wanna go?" He asked while nodding his head at the boy.

The teenager's eyes widened behind his mask, he did not know Tony was watching him, "Uh, I-I can go later, w-we have bad guys to capture." He stuttered as he looked to his mentor.

Tony thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, but it looks like the bad guys are few and far between. Go have fun, kid." He said with a small smile. Unbeknownst to Peter that he already took care of the crime for the time being.

The teen in the spider suit smiled, "Thanks M- Iron Man, you've helped out a lot." He said as he caught himself from saying 'Mr. Stark.'

Tony nodded, "As to you too, Spider-Man." He then watched the boy spider swing back to his apartment. Unbeknownst to him, he was heading back to his home as well.

~~~~~~~

Once Peter made it onto the fire escape he slipped inside and changed into his casual clothing.

Tony had done the same, although his was a bit more formal.

Peter told his aunt where he was headed then he began walking in that direction. He felt himself smile as he neared the event that the LGBTQ+ community was so eager to go to.

As he began walking by the booths he genuinely smiled. He had never been to one of these before and he felt genuinely comfortable in the community. Suddenly, a flag with black, gray, white, and purple was placed in a basket, ready to be sold.

His brown doe eyes lit up as he wandered over to the booth. The girl at the counter had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and glasses with a purple shirt, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked with a kind smile.

The teen smiled back shyly, "I was just admiring the flag." He said as he pointed to the colored flag.

The smile on the girls' face widened as her eyes lit up, "That is the asexual flag. I am ace myself." Her gaze flicked from the flag to the boy in front of her, her smile softening, "Don't be afraid of who you are. The people who truly care about you will not care about your sexuality." 

Peter's smile went from shy to comfortable, "Thanks for the advice. I am glad to be a part of this community." At that moment he felt confident and decided to tell his story, "I always thought I was an ally, but one day as I was sitting at the park I realized that I had no sexual attraction. I then looked it up and found that I was asexual." He explained as a small smile crept up on his face.

The blonde smiled back, "I went through the same thing. I was introduced to the community through a friend and they said I would be a great ally, but then after pride last year I found out that I was asexual." She explained with a small smile to match his own.

The boy picked up a flag and looked up at the girl, "How much?"

The girl looked down at her sheet then back up at the boy, "$2.50."

Peter grabbed his wallet and took out two one's and fifty cents, giving it to the girl, "Thank you." She replied while putting the cash in the small register.

The doe-eyed teen studied the flag. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear someone walk behind and put a hand on his shoulder. Once Peter felt the hand he jumped.

The girl smiled as she saw who it was, Tony Stark. The one who fought crime as Iron Man. 

Once Peter saw who it was he relaxed, "Hello, Mr. Stark. I-I did not know you would be here."

The man smiled, "I think it is important to support this community." He then scanned the booth in front of him with a smile, "This is cool. We need more asexual representation in the media. Good job on the booth, kid." He complimented.

The blonde smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks, she would have never thought that she would get a compliment from Tony Stark, "Thank you. I am so proud of this booth myself."

Tony smiled back, "I am going to go explore a bit, Peter, why don't you pick out a picnic table for us to sit at." Peter nodded as the man turned to the girl, "Goodbye, I hope your booth does well." He said as he began walking away.

The girl smiled, "I hope it does too," she whispered as she looked up to meet Peter's eyes, "I hope your experience at Pride is wonderful. Hope to see you again soon." She said with a wider smile.

Peter's smile matched hers, "I think I will have a good time and I hope to see you again as well. Goodbye." He said as he began walking away.

The blonde smiled, "Goodbye." She called as she looked back at the flags.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony found Peter sitting at a picnic table admiring his flag. He sat down across from him, "It is amazing that you are in this community. A lot of heroes support it, but a few are actually in it like myself."

Peter gazed up at his words, "You're in this community?" He asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah, I'm bi."

Peter smiled, "That's awesome!" He exclaimed, "I'm asexual." He blurted out in excitement.

The boy clasped his mouth with his hand, "Uh, sorry, Mr. Stark, I got excited." He stammered.

Tony smiled reassuringly, "That's great. Like the girl said 'don't be afraid of who you are.'" He stated.

Peter unclasped his hands from his mouth and smiled shyly, "Thank, Mr. Stark. Your approval means a lot." 

As he was sitting at the table talking with Tony Stark he decided one thing. That he would tell his friends and Aunt May a few weeks later.


End file.
